tucsonchangelingfandomcom-20200214-history
Societies
We must all hang together, or assuredly, we shall all hang separately. - Benjamin Franklin =''The Great Courts''= Spring Court The Emerald Court rejects the pain and sorrow of their time in Arcadia, drawing power from desire and'' joie de vivre''. Summer Court The Crimson Court draws power from the anger they bear toward their captors, gathering strength to fight against anyone who would enslave them again. Autumn Court The Ashen Court finds its strength in fae magic, drawing the Glamour they need for their sorcery from the fears of mortals. Winter Court The Onyx Court hides under layers of deception like a seed under snow-covered ground, hardening themselves on a diet of midwinter sorrow. Courtless Those who choose to go their own path are sometimes said to belong to the Colorless Court, outsiders in a dangerous world. =''The Club''s= Bramblewalker's Club Supposedly founded by Summer King Hyfesta, this summer-oriented society operates out of a two-story gym downtown, and maintains their fierce reputations so as to best serve as guides and guardians for changelings braving Tucson's hedge. The current leader, an Ogre name Elder Stonekicker, is thinking about stepping down, but only if someone else seems strong enough to lead the club in his stead. Sentinels of the Census Half little-black-book-keeping society, half bureaucratic concerned citizens, the Sentinels regularly survey the Lost of Tucson, with the goal of literally knowing everybody. The risk of disappearance is their stated concern, but they aren't very covert about their desire to decide just who 'everybody who is anybody' are. The ideal sentinel is both a socialite and a bit of a scientist, and the sentinels literally place a bounty on new details (or, gossip) to add to their compilations. Fallen Leaves Expeditionary League Thaumaturgic treasure-hunters, the FLEL is a combination safari society and archaeology department, part trophy hall and museum wrapped as one. Headed by the Autumn Courtier (and Gentleman Adventurer) Iago Largo, the unplumbed past of Tucson is always at the forefront of League discussion. Based out of their back room hunting lodge somewhere at the University of Arizona, they both launch their own expeditions and advise independent explorers. Working without the fear of the unknown many Lost show, The League is primarily concerned with uncovering the locations and details of previous freeholds (or their magical defenses or arms,) especially any from before 1905. Keepers of Cloak and Key These entrepreneurial winter court seek to help changelings find safe housing, but rarely work for free. The one exception are The Uncommons, a safe but spartan apartment complex, with amenities sadly limited by strict rules and harsh pledges, for fear of disrupting the powerful wards. Dame Zoey Doe, a Winter runnerswift, oversees The Uncommons (and the constantly changing regulations.) Her attention is split however by her quest to find the names of every member of the cabal who warned about Esle's dangerous pledge with smoke in 1997. =''The Motleys''= The Homeland What was taken from you, Give Freely. These lost are those who have, always with reluctance, put aside the pipe dreams of regaining their old lives, of tearing apart the fragile families and relations that revolve around their fetches, and a world that works because of one lie – That they never left. In place of these fragile dreams, The Homeland have made a choice – Defend and enrich what they cannot have, use their Changeling existence to grant rich, rewarding lives (lacking the horror of the Fae, the Hedge, and The Durance) to mortals around them. The motley is an old one with rumors that they have existed, in some form, since before the 1905 discovery of the Tasseled Tome. They build themselves into the mortal community and use their Fae talents and knowledge to improve the lives of their chosen mortal neighbors. What they cannot have they give openly, expecting only the admiration and pleasant company of their community. They are careful to do little harm when they harvest, and take offense to other creeds of Changelings messing with their carefully maintained home turf, full of allies and friends. Status | | Recon Explored Sworn Reclaimed Existing Members: Alley Cat, Boudi, Cathal, Elizabeth, Nicholas Prague Gathering Location: YMCA (refurbished and open to the community!) Motley Pledge: Known! Sworn: Individuals currently planning to swear in to Motley. Marlowe? The Clubhouse 3 Size, 1 Ameneties, 1 Wards A solid half of a real-world, abandoned YMCA has been rebuilt in the hedge, with a large roll-up door being the archway of choice to access it. There is a small cafeteria which as of now serves fresh water, fruit juice, and non-perishable fare as needed. The Motley Pledge (The Promise) “Before those who share my trials and my passions, my neighbors who seek to build a fortress of community over risking a house of human cards, I promise to place sad pasts at my back, and rich futures in my sights. Bound to my neighbors Fae and non, tax-time to tax-time, Christmas crush to crush, may my pledge of community service last long as the calender on the wall. What was taken from you, give freely. In exchange I learn the ways of my neighbors, to be known as hero, or confidant. I shall not desert your promises, lest these treasures desert me.” Adroitness: +1 Persuasion OR +1 Streetwise, for hammering out deals and pushing big projects or walking among your community. Medial Blessing: +2 Fame OR +2 Contacts. You (your mask at least) is well known among your mortal community, or you have made ties with everyday folk who may pass on useful knowledge from their work or social circles. Nostalgic World Order When you must bury or fight, take the sword over shovel Sometimes, it is not just hard to let go of the past, but impossible. Many Changelings have a choice in the matter, whether or not they pursue the remnants of their old lives, whether they will or will not involve themselves with their fetches, whether or not they want to know how things turned out, or even to change it. The members of the NWO, simply do not, in their eyes, get to make it. These Changelings have for one reason or another become involved with their old lives, and seek to reclaim what they left behind when The Others stripped them from the mortal world. They’ve encountered their fetches and driven them mad, knowing they must kill them to save their loved ones harm. They are the ones who cannot let the past slip between their fingers and have loved ones or families their broken hearts cannot leave behind. The oldest among them, those who have murdered their fetches in fury, or broken the lives of their past associates in the pursuit, urge deaf ears to move with more care, caution, and preparation than they did, when their interference only ruined lives. Status ----------|----------|---------- Recon Explored Sworn Reclaimed Existing Members: ? Gathering Location: ? Motley Pledge: ? Sworn?: ? Society of the Gilded Age Guild Do Not Go Home, Do Not Go Back. Changelings are Changelings, and this fact cannot be denied. Even if they could go back, they would still be changelings. They can play house and associate with mortal company, but they are still changelings. The Guild understands this, and moreso, embrace it. They have seen the cycles and believe that it is too much focus on the hedge, or too much focus on the mortal past, that has lead Tucson’s freeholds down dark roads. Their way is simply the truth – Be yourself. Be Changeling, and do it as best and bright as you can. Changeling Society is not merely the courts; everything should be thought out and made different, for the Changelings are unique, and only a unique culture can contain their special, perfect strangeness. The Guild is a new Highest Society, creators and creatures of couture and chic, the architects of an existence on the borders of mortal and fae, taking cues from both but not slumming with either as they force a new lasting destiny, a new purpose along the razor edge of the world and the hedge. Status ----------|----------|---------- Recon Explored Sworn Reclaimed Existing Members: ? Gathering Location: ? Motley Pledge: ? Sworn?: ? Wardens of the Wretched Path Walk our paths that no others shall ever have to If only someone had warned you, would you be here now? One false deal. One false step. One open door. One end met. Every changeling fights not to be taken back, but what about taken in the first place? These changelings believe that they are the first line of defense, the first saviors, and it is up to them to starve the supply of innocent humans that feed the perverse desires of The Others, by Any. Means. Necessary. They watch the hedge and catalogue the gates. They put their ear to the ground for the rumblings of Gentry’s steps. But most importantly, they stand as legion, sorcerer, guardian and magus against the most hated enemy, the loyalist and the privateer. No price is too high to save the lives of mortals from becoming like them, and they are rumored to keep arsenals even the summer court would find impressive, filled with tools to ward off and lash out against the Keepers in their most vital moments, of seduction or abduction. They track disappearances, and would rather find bodies in alleyways than strips of clothing left on the thorns. Status ----------|----------|---------- Recon Explored Sworn Reclaimed Existing Members: ? Gathering Location: ? Motley Pledge: ? Sworn?: ? Category:Index